The invention relates to a record playing device having two record magazines located opposite one another that contain record holders with records located in superimposed storage compartments, and having a traveling transport device to convey a desired record with the associated record holder back and forth between the storage compartment and a playback unit.
A record playing device of this type is known from DE 3,922,721.A1. In this case the record magazines, which each have a plurality of superimposed storage compartments for storing a corresponding number of record holders that each receive one record, are disposed laterally and opposite one another in a housing. A transport device that travels up and down to convey a desired record with the associated record holder back and forth between the storage compartment and a playback unit is located in the space between the record magazines. The transport device has two pull-out devices for the record holders which can be controlled independently of one another and that travel horizontally on the transport device. The playback unit is stationarily mounted between and beneath the two record magazines opposite one another. Either the two pull-out devices of the transport device are located in a ready position for pulling out a record holder for a record disposed in the associated record magazine, or the one pull-out device has traveled into a central position in which it fixes the record with the record holder, the record having been removed from the associated record magazine, concentrically to the record turntable of the playback unit, while the other pull-out device remains in its ready position for the other record magazine.
In order to permit a temporally immediate, consecutive playback of records, as is required in discotheques, in this known record playing device, a plurality of playback units having respectively associated transport devices are disposed in series one behind the other, with the interposition of a record holder that is open on both sides and accessible by means of adjacent transport devices, with a further record magazine provided at each end of the series. This is disadvantageous in that a separate transport device is associated with each playback unit, which requires increased space. Furthermore, the records can always only be returned to the same record magazine after playback.